The present invention relates to a novel pigment compositions which are useful for various usages especially as coloring agents for thermoplastic resins and a process for preparing the same. More particularly, it relates to a novel pigment composition which is remarkably suitable for using in the direct feeding type coloring method which has been developed together with improving characteristics in the dry color, the color master batch, the colored pellets etc. 2. Description of the Prior Arts It has been known to use as the coloring compositions for coloring thermoplastic resins, the dry colors prepared by mixing and pulverizing a pigment and a metal soap, the color master batch prepared by dispersing a pigment into a thermoplastic resin at high content and a liquid color prepared by dispersing a pigment into a liquid.
These known coloring compositions have certain disadvantages though they have certain advantages. For example, the dry color is economical, but it is fine powder which is easily scattered to cause a staining in a factory and which tends to uneven distribution to easily cause uneven coloring. Moreover, it is fine powder whereby an automatic measurement of the dry color is difficult and the dry color may not be used as the coloring composition in the direct feeding type coloring method. The color master batch has not the disadvantages as those of the dry color, but the process for preparing the color master batch is not easy so that it is expensive and a heat treatment is applied to the carrier resin for a long time to deteriorate physical characteristics of the colored materials of the resins. The liquid color has disadvantages of remaining the unvaporized liquid in the colored material to remarkably deteriorate physical properties of the colored materials.